


Five times Fitzsimmons almost said "I love you" to each other and one time they actually did

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 3x22, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Fitzsimmons almost said "I love you" to each other and one time they actually did

Five times Fitzsimmons almost said "I love you" and one time they actually did

 

One:

"We need to talk," Jemma said and Fitz was scared.

“We do?” Usually nothing good came from this. But actually, he knew there was a lot for them to talk about. 

"Agent Triplet thinks he's done something to upset you. Fitz, if you are questioning his loyalty in anyway, I can assure you…" Jemma told him.

"It's not him," he hurried to say. He really should keep his jealousy better in check. 

Jemma seemed surprised. "What is it then?"

"I..." I... love you. I...am sorry it took me so long to realise that I'm in love with you. I...want to kiss you. But he didn't say any of this out loud. 

"You know how I can be. I hate change," he said instead.  
Not exactly a lie but why couldn't he simply tell what he really wanted to tell her for months now? 

 

Two:

Jemma knew that the timing was bad. Literally the worst. Okay, actually Fitz had been worse with his love declaration at the bottom of the ocean. And although she knew perfectly well what "More than that" had meant, he had never said the three little words Bobbi had referred to. Fitz had never told her "I love you" and then suddenly she wasn't so sure if she would ever hear him say them.

So it was on her to take the next step. "I love you" "I love you, Fitz." Why were these three little words so hard to say? She tried them out over and over in her head. But then when it was time, she somehow couldn't get them out. 

“There's nothing to discuss, Jemma,” he said.

Instead she told him a cryptic: "Maybe there is". He looked so hopeful. But then Coulson interrupted them. She cried because of the missed chance of telling him “I love you”. 

 

Three:

Jemma was back. He still couldn't quite believe it but she was lying there, with her head resting on his lap. He gently stroked her hair. She was alive and she was here with him. He couldn't be happier. She looked peaceful sleeping but she must have been through a lot. 

"I love you," the words were barely audible in the silence of the hospital room. He was just trying out the sound of them. She couldn't hear him anyway. But they were true nonetheless. And he would tell her. Soon. 

 

Four:

“Do you love him?” Fitz asked. 

“I don't know. I think...” Jemma didn't want to admit it. She didn't want Fitz to know. She didn't want it to be true. But the honest answer was: “Yes.”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course you do. Of course you do. He's strong and smart and you gave each other hope at the edge of nowhere,” Fitz said, sounding so defeated. She hated to see him so hurt. Hurt because of her.

“Don't do this, Fitz.”

“You think I haven't been looking for dirt on him. I did. And there's nothing. I can't hate him. He's great. Why else would you fall for him? He did everything right.”

“And you dove through a hole in the universe for me!” She shouted back.

And then he was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. She hadn't really known how starved she had been for this kiss. But now, she didn't want to ever let go of him. When he stepped back, she reached out for him again. This time the kiss was not motivated by anger and despair. It was pure love. They looked into each others eyes. The world stood still for them. Jemma wanted to finally tell him. 

This would be the moment when she should say: “But I love you, too. I've been in love with you all this time and I'm sorry that I never told you before...”

But then Fitz said: “We're cursed.” All her hopes fell apart. 

 

Five:

"Jemma?" He began, taking her hands in his. 

"Yeah?"

This would be the perfect moment to tell her.  
"Your hands are freezing," he said instead. Why did he just say that? 

But Jemma just laughed the most adorable laugh and said: "Eh, uh...they're like little ice buckets, aren't they? Do you think you can brave it?"

“I'll do my best to power through”, he replied, smiling. He couldn't quite believe his luck. Jemma was here, right in front of him and they were crossing the event horizon together.   
And then they were kissing again. Jemma fell back onto the bed and he fell right on top of her. They didn't talk much. They could communicate just fine without words. But still, the "I love you" was stuck inside his head. He had to tell her. And he hoped to hear her say it back. 

 

The first “I love you”:

It was all over. At least for now. Hive was defeated. Lincoln was dead. Everyone was dealing with their loss.   
Jemma sat on Fitz' bed when he entered the room with two cups of tea. 

“Here you go,” he handed her a cup. She smiled in gratitude and took a sip but then she placed it down on the bedside table and patted the bed next to her, indicating for him to sit down. He complied. 

Jemma reached out to slowly run her hand through his curls. “I'm so glad that you're alive,” she whispered, staring into his eyes. 

“Me, too. You are still here,” Fitz replied and leaned in to kiss her. His hands wandered down to her waist and pulled her closer against him. They kissed for a long time, eventually breaking apart to catch their breath. Their foreheads still touched as they looked at each other, smiling.   
Jemma took a deep breath. This would be the moment.

“I love you,” she said in the very same moment as Fitz said: “I love you.”

They started to laugh.

“Really?” Fitz asked after a while.

Jemma shook her, still smiling. “Of course,” she told him, “of course, I love you, Leopold Fitz. So much.”

“Jemma,” Fitz replied, a little breathless, “you can't imagine how long I've wished to hear you say this. And I wanted to tell you...for so long. All those times.”

Jemma leaned in to kiss him again. Her hands found the top buttons of his shirt. She began to unbutton them. 

“I love you, Jemma Simmons,” Fitz told her again and again between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic after the finale. I really hoped we'd get a "I love you" scene in the finale but we didn't...while I wrote this I actually could think of a lot of moments when either Jemma or Fitz could have said "I love you". More than five certainly. I hope you enjoy this and it would be great if you could leave a comment!


End file.
